The BreakIn
by Tachyon II
Summary: Post-Endgame shortie. An inspector of San Fransisco police department wants to hear what Janeway and Chakotay have to say about certain break-in.


Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay were guided into a small room. Once there, the door was shut behind them. The room ascetic, as expected. There was only a table, three chairs around it, and a ceiling lamp which illuminated the windowless room. Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged looks until they took a seat. At that moment another door opened in front of them as the inspector of the San Francisco police department stepped in.

"Mrs. Janeway, Mr. Chakotay", the man said as he sat down opposite them. "Thank you for coming in such a short notice."

"Inspector", Janeway started, "what is this about, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. This is about a break-in that took place at the San Francisco museum last night."

"At the San Francisco museum?" Chakotay asked and looked inspector in utter surprise.

"That is correct Mr. Chakotay."

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry", Kathryn said then very politely, "but it's still not quite clear for me why _we_ are here."

"Well, you see admiral, the thing is that nothing was stolen from the museum, but someone broke in on your former ship USS Voyager that is currently at the museum."

"Really?" Chakotay asked.

"This is rather surprising", Kathryn added. "Why would anyone want to break in there? Who would do such a thing?"

"We have been informed that whoever was at the museum last night and on your former ship, stayed for awhile in the ready room on deck…one, I believe."

"Ready room? My ready room? Doing what?" Kathryn asked puzzled.

"Our technical team found residues of human vaginal fluids and sperm on the captain's table so it is quite apparent that a sexual intercourse was performed on that very table."

"What?" Chakotay asked.

"Outrageous!" Kathryn added. "I understand that many are curious about the ship and our journey, but that room was my domain, my sanctuary in a way, for seven full years. Someone breaking in there makes me almost feel like I've been violated."

"In many ways that room is still your room", Chakotay agreed.

"Exactly. I made decision there that had an effect on the lives of almost 150 people in daily basis. We, Mr. Chakotay and I, had countless of discussions in that room about many tactical and ethical dilemmas we encountered in Delta Quadrant. Without that room, we wouldn't have necessarily made it."

"Captain's ready room is an important part of any starship", Chakotay agreed.

"I have heard that our ship has become as an attraction of the San Francisco museum, that many visitors cross light-years to get on Earth just to see it, but cannot believe that someone would disgrace it in such a manner!"

"Unimaginable", Chakotay said and shook his head. "You would really think that people would have more courtesy. After all, that ship was our _home_ for seven years."

"Exactly", Kathryn huffed.

"Right", inspector stated. "What I find especially interesting about this break-in is that whoever was there last night had significant knowledge of our security systems. The secret location of the museum's locking circuitry was found and the circuitry was adjusted in very professional manner so that no alarms went off. We wouldn't even know about these 'visitors' if it weren't Mr. Hoogelsklok; the observant head assistant of the museum. He noticed that few items in the room had changed places."

"Really?" Kathryn asked her eyes wide open. "Well we should be thankful to Mr. Hoogel…"

"Hoogelsklok."

"…Hoogelsklok who has taken such a good care of our ship, which is still very important to all of us, and especially to me", Kathryn told. "Captains usually have an attachment to their ships", she added.

"Right", inspector stated and arched his brow. "So it seems to me that whoever succeeded to circumvent them must have both knowledge and experience of circumventing Federation technology", Inspector told and looked at Chakotay in a very serious manner.

"What are you implying inspector?" Chakotay asked.

"Where were you last night Mr. Chakotay?" inspector asked.

"Me?" Chakotay asked. " You really think I would do something like this? Surely you must realize that I have been in Delta Quadrant for seven years. So the latest Federation technology is not my forte."

"True", Kathryn added. "And frankly; I find your question very offensive inspector."

"And where were you last night Mrs. Janeway?" inspector asked then.

"Me? I was with him", Kathryn said and nodded towards Chakotay. "We are married, you know."

"Oh, I know", inspector told. "And where were you exactly around 0100 hours?"

"That is a good question", Kathryn said then. "Where were we… let's see."

"We took a walk at that time", Chakotay said then.

"You took a walk? In the middle of the night?"

"I can definitely say that we were walking outside of our house last night", Chakotay clarified.

"Yes", Kathryn said. "We were walking outside last night. We talked and enjoyed the quietness..."

"Were you two at the museum last night?" inspector asked then.

"Inspector!" Kathryn said disapprovingly. "I find that question most insulting."

"This is unbelievable", Chakotay stated and shook his head.

"Well, whoever was at the museum last night, cleaned the table afterwards so we cannot get clear DNA readings from it."

"Is that so?" Chakotay asked.

"That is a shame", Kathryn added and shook her head.

"So thank you for your time", inspector said then, "and for now on; try not to take walks in the middle of the night together."

"We will keep that in mind", Chakotay said as he got up on his feet. "Thank you inspector and goodbye."

The inspector glared them both under his brows until he got up, walked to the door, and opened it for Kathryn and Chakotay.

"Have a good day", he said once his two 'guests' were out of the interrogation room.

Kathryn and Chakotay nodded politely, until turned around and left. As they were walking towards the main doors of the police department neither of them said a word, but there was a gleam of mischievous smirk in Admiral Janeway's blue eyes.


End file.
